elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kinlady Avinisse
|class = |faction = |rank = |services = |occupation = |location = Shimmerene |region = Summerset |province = Summerset Isles |quests = |voice = |dlc = Summerset }} Kinlady Avinisse is the Altmer Kinlady of the city of Shimmerene, Summerset. A harsh critic of the island's newly opened borders,A Rejection of Open Borders she can initially be found in her mansion's garden during the quest "The Queen's Decree." Interactions The Queen's Decree During the course of the quest, it is revealed that Kinlady Avinisse used her influence to give Aldarch Tilcalar his position after Queen Ayrenn's decree to open the borders.Kinlady's Letter After confronting the Kinlady about the sequestered newcomers in the Monastery of Serene Harmony, she says that she may have made an "error in judgment" by not actually verifying his existence prior to their first meeting,Dialogue with Kinlady Avinisse during "The Queen's Decree" and goes to meet him in the Coral Forest soon afterwards. Dialogue The Queen's Decree After entering Kinlady Avinisse's Garden, the Kinlady will say, "We all have concerns regarding the Queen's decree. I assure you that I am working with Aldarch Tilcalar to safeguard the sanctity of Shimmerene and all of Summerset. Enjoy the food and drink. Business of the city requires my attention, but I shall rejoin you shortly."' Speaking to Kinlady Avinisse in her mansion will result in the following dialogue: :Why do you oppose the Queen's decree? "Oh, such innocence! You really want to know why I oppose the Queen's order to allow newcomers to enter Summerset? Because I'm trying to protect both the island and the newcomers. It's in everyone's best interest that we maintain a separation." ::And the Aldarch agrees with your efforts to protect the island and the newcomers? "Aldarch Tilcalar ... came highly recommended. He has grand plans for protecting Shimmerene. Grand plans. Unfortunately, in my haste to deal with the Queen's decree, I may have made an error in judgment." :::An error in judgment? "Not that it's any concern of yours, but my chancellor has been unable to verify the Aldarch's existence prior to when we met and I recommended him for the position at the monastery. I assure you, Kinlord Milunthel praised Tilcalar to no end." ::::And were you aware that the Aldarch's monks are killing the newcomers under the monastery? "That's preposterous! Aldarch Tilcalar sequesters the newcomers to ascertain their suitability for life in Summerset. Those who pass will find a place here. As for the rest, they'll be returned to wherever they came from. That's what we agreed to." :::::It sounds like you should see for yourself what's happening at the monastery. After this, Galmelor will run into the room and speak to Kinlady Avinisse: Galmelor: "My Lady, one of the monks said to deliver this message. It's from the Aldarch himself." Kinlady Avinisse: "The Coral Forest? An odd location for a meeting, but I need to hear the Aldarch's explanation." When initially overheard in the Coral Forest: Kinlady Avinisse: "Murder? That wasn't part of the plan, Aldarch!" Aldarch Tilcalar: "You know nothing of the plan, you fool. Let me give you a taste of what the Prince of Bargains has in store for this pitiful world." Kinlady Avinisse: "Your Prince? I want no part of Daedra! Help!" After defeating the Aldarch: Razum-dar: "Ah, five-claw! The Kinlady and Raz had the most illuminating conversation." Kinlady Avinisse: "You can't treat me like some sort of criminal, you horrid creature!" If spoken to at this time, she will only say, "My social standing is ruined. Just ... ruined." After speaking to Razum-dar, she will have the following dialogue: "Have you come to gloat? To kick me while I wallow in my own misery? Well, go ahead. I deserve it." :How did you get involved with Aldarch Tilcalar? "I met him at Kinlady Milunthel's party in Alinor. We had similar ideas about the Queen's decree and I recommended that he lead the monastery. Summerset isn't a stew pot, and the various races aren't ingredients to be sprinkled in like so much spice." ::So you knew he planned to kill the newcomers? "What a hateful accusation! Tilcalar told me he was going to send them back where they came from. I had no idea he planned to kill them. I give you my word. I just wanted the newcomers to go away. And to find out he worshiped Daedra. How crude!" :::Do all of the monks at the monastery worship Daedra? "I certainly hope not! We'll have to get the Divine Prosecution in there to gather up the monks Tilcalar brought with him to Shimmerene. We can't have Daedric cultists desecrating a holy site. I suppose I need to beg for mercy from the Proxy Queen." ::::That would probably be for the best. Appearances * es:Dama familiar Avinisse Category:Summerset: Altmer Category:Summerset: Females Category:Summerset: Shimmerene Characters